


Lesson Time

by orphan_account



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Knotting, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, nobody has written ren knotting as far as i know, so. you know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ren is affectionate, even after teaches you a lesson. Maybe even while he's teaching you.





	Lesson Time

**Author's Note:**

> several people: we need ren knotting stories  
> me, a horny furry: my time has come  
> all jokes aside, please enjoy

Ren was fairly affectionate, even when it hurt.

He tried to be gentle with you as much as he could. He would hold you close as he made you watch those weird anime with him. He’d sleep with you at night, tail curling around your leg as he buried his face in your chest, letting out contented noises as you pet his ears. He would leave soft kisses on your forehead with a tiny smile on his face.

No matter what happened, he never stopped trying to be affectionate. Even when he dragged you down to that basement to teach you a “lesson.” Down there, the blood of smell lingered like a ghost, making you retch. His eyes would be dangerous as you babbled apologies and promises that it wouldn’t happen again before he pulled out the nail gun, or the knife, or just pinned you down so furiously you feared your bones would snap.

But even after those lessons, he would patch you up and murmur sweet words to you, trying spoon-feed you the illusion that as long as you were with him, everything would be okay. And right now, it was lesson time.

Every time you moved, a sharp sting of pain would rip through your back and your sides which harbored fresh slices, a few drops of blood still leaking out. Ren’s hands rested atop your hips, making a steady pulsing throb emit from them that you tried your hardest to ignore. Your cheek pressed down on the cold, dirty floor uncomfortably.

A low, guttural-sounding growl came from behind you, Ren hammering into you so hard that you could feel your thighs bruising against his. He leans forward (the cuts on your back sting in protest) and bites into your shoulder deep enough to draw blood and stays there for a second, making groan in pain and feel a vague, blurry fear that he may take a chunk of you with him. But then again, you’ve lost the strength to care. It didn’t matter; he pulled away but let you keep your flesh, opting to lick up your blood afterward.

He grabs your hips and digs in as deep as he can inside of you, and you merely let out a meek whimper in protest, accompanying his rough panting. You feel  _ something  _ begin to expand inside you, and you begin to squirm uncomfortably, but he holds you in place by the shoulders and leans down once more to (surprisingly) gently lick and bite at your neck and shoulders, bathing you in affection. You shudder at the ironic tenderness.

He reaches up and strokes your hair gently, murmuring something you can’t make out over your groans of discomfort at the bulge inside of you. It’s stopped growing, mercifully enough, but it hurts  ~~ just like everything else ~~ enough that his attempts at affection don’t compensate for it. After an awkward, brief moment where there is a disturbing emptiness, you feel him come inside of you, making you lose your voice entirely and go completely silent. It feels disturbingly pleasant, making you shudder internally. He lets out a low, quiet moan.

He’s done after a few spurts and he waits, holding himself up on his arms for about a minute before he pulls out of you with a low  _ pop.  _ He seems to quietly giggle at the noise before he flips you over and plants a soft kiss on your forehead, sighing contentedly. You stiffen.

“I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at boyfriendtodeath on tumblr i am very lonely


End file.
